The present invention relates to a tilt-telescope steering column, and more specifically to a tilt-telescope steering column in which a first steering column member can be locked in any one of an infinite number of axial positions relative to a second steering column member and an input shaft can be locked in any one of an infinite number of pivot positions relative to the first steering column member.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,419. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,419 discloses a steering column in which a first steering column member can be adjusted to an infinite number of axial positions relative to a second steering column member and an input. shaft can be positioned in any one of an infinite number of pivot positions relative to the first steering column member. A fastener is loosened to adjust the position of the first steering column member relative to the second steering column member and the input shaft relative to the first steering column member. The fastener is then tightened to hold the steering wheel in the adjusted position.